Chaos's New Warrior
by Zackary48
Summary: Well Percy is in quite the mess. All of his friends including Annabeth diitched him for his brother, Jake. Well what will Percy do now? Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV**

I was currently fighting through an army of monsters, trying to reach the main building of the castle. I thought this was going to be an easy slip in and get out mission. Boy was I wrong. If your wondering what I'm doing, I'm merely doing a task for my father to prove to a certain someone that I'm worthy for marrying the girl of my dreams. I was now outnumbered 10 to 1 and I thought I was done for, but then her face appeared in my head and I had the current urge to hack away at anything in sight. Well this went on until I reached the doors to the main building, slipped in and shut the doors. i turned around to see the one object I was looking for, a giant blue trident and radiated a huge amount of power, but not as much as Zeus's Lighting Bolt. Anyway I grabbed the trident and burst back out the door to see that almost 3 times as many monsters where standing there, waiting for me. "I don't have time for this" I grumbled to my self as I pointed the tip of the trident at the center of all the monsters, and a blue laser shot out and blew every last one of them straight to Tatarus. By now I was drenched in sweat, so I just flicked my hand and all the sweat flew off my body and landed on the ground,(I mastered all my powers of being the son of the sea god since I've achieved immortality, along with the other 6 from the Giant War. Not to mention that all the cabin leaders got immortality as well). With the trident in hand I vapor traveled to the top of Thaila's hill, and me being the little ADHD freak I am, Cause a mini earth shake to spread throughout the camp, lasting for about 5 seconds. Well that's a dramatic entrance if you ask me. After I finished scolding myself for talking to myself, I noticed that no one showed up to greet me. Either they didn't notice the shake or they just didn't care, probably the 2nd one. As I walked down the hill I was met by Chiron. "Perseus! I see you have completed the task?" he asked while eyeing the trident. "yeah, I probably filled tatarus to the brim though" I said putting on a grin. I focused and closed my eyes for a split second then a circle of swirling water appeared, a portal dad taught me to make. I directed the other side to open right in front of Poseidon during their meeting, and threw the trident into it, then closing up the portal. II got to admit, I love my powers. My brother Jake, not so much. He is weak but has a ego so big...i cant even find something big enough. I talked to Chiron for about 10 minutes before I said my goodbye and headed off to my cabin. As I passed the campers they gave me mixed looks of fear, sadness, grief, and sorrow. All of Jake's friend merely snickered at me as I walked by, but just ignored them as I usually do. I got to my cabin and pulled my bed away from the wall to reveal a small hole in the wall, with a sea-green tainted box. Inside was a ring molded freshly from Leo(hey! the man comes in handy at some times) It had a diamond that was shaped like a mini owl with a faint grey at the middle and faded to different shades of faint green and blue. II had to say Leo did a good job and now that I have proven to the gods that I am worthy of marrying Annabeth. I smiled at the thought of us being together and took off towards the beach, for that's where we usually meet. As I walked to the beach Grover grabbed me by the shoulder. "hey man, how did the task go? baaa-aaa"(I know bad goat sounds but deal with it :)). " it went great bro, now all I have to do is go find Annabeth" I replied but noticed him flinch when I said her name. "just don't do anything drastic" was all he said before running off into the forest. I wonder what he meant by that? I put this all aside and continued my way down to the beach. When I finally got there I saw two figures off in the distance, and it looked as if they were passionately making out. As I got closer I noticed that One of the figures had black hair, like me, and the other had blonde hair. "is that...annabeth? no, it couldn't be, she would never do that" my brain continued the argument in my brain but I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard these words I will never forget. "hey Annabeth, why did you ever go out with that scumbag of a brother?" asked a familiar voice that only came from my dreaded brother, Jake. "now that you asked, I have no idea, he's always been on these missions and never really hanging out with me. He's on yet another mission as we speak and when was the last time he talked to me?" said Annabeth. Wait Annabeth? "well now's the last time talked to you. Annabeth how could you even? you what, fine I get it, I went on all these missions and almost got my self killed to try to earn your mothers respect to marry you, and I come to find you cheating on me with my own damn brother!" I practically screamed. I pulled out the beautiful diamond ring Leo had made for us and watched as Annabeth went wide eyed and stared at the ring "Percy" she whispered and gasped as I crushed the ring in my bare hands and willed a giant wave to crash down right over them, drenching them from head to toe, and by the time they cleared all the water out of their eyes I was already at my cabin packing up all my stuff. As soon as the wave came down on the two dads voice apeared in my head "did you just do what I think you did! when ii get down their you'll be sorry you ever harmed my favorite son." he bellowed into my head. that was the last straw. I wrote a sloppy letter to the camp saying that they wont ever see me again. I wrote

_Dear campers_

_ever since my brother killed that hell hound with a sword while being transported to camp, I've been left to rot. all my friends left me for him, heck, even my girlfriend who I went on many worthless missions just to gain worthiness from Athena to ask Annabeth to marry me, and I find her making out and talking shit about me. My father wants me dead now that I "harmed" his new favorite son, Jake. I didn't really care when everyone started to ignore me, I enjoyed some peace for awhile but this was the last straw, Don't even try to go and find me, because I bet you, you wont even come close to me, not where I'm going. Anyway tell Thaila, Grover, Nico, And juniper that they were still my only friends and that iim not mad at them, but the rest of the camp, can go enjoy kissing Jake's ass._

_ex-hero of Olympus_

_Percy Jackson_

**Annabeth's POV**

how could I do such a thing? just a second ago I was thinking about how bad of a boyfriend Percy was, leaving me behind for stupid quests and such, but now he shows me the most beautiful ring I had ever seen, and crushes it. I looked up and saw anger, resentment, pain, and Tears threating to fall.

He moved his hand towards us and a huge wave hit us. After I got all the water out've my eyes Percy was gone I went to get up to go to his cabin but Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me down on his lap and started to kiss me. I slapped his face so hard it would've fell off. I ran off to the Poseidon to see Poseidon himself reading a note on the bed and silent tears were falling down his cheek. He saw me and the tears were replaced with extreme hatred and anger. I started to back out went he said "stupid child of Athena" and teleported out of the cabin. After he left I grabbed the note and read it.

**longer chapters in the future! yay! now all I need from you guys is some of that love and affection you give to other story's ;). Remember this is the first story ive written so save all those negative review for someone else. Well that's it **


	2. Notice already? crap

bad news! im so sorry to say this but im going on vacation to North Carolina to visit relatives. i wont be able to update because guess what? My grandparents dont have wifi. *crys*  
how will i survive their? anyway i hope you understand and i wont get back untill after christmas.  
just stick with me alright?  
from your new best friend ;)  
-Zackary48

as for the reviews, i will take your advice and im a freshman and taking writing classes peace out 


	3. im screwed

**Well crap, I come back from vacation to what? A broken computer! I can't update at all! Im using my friends computer and im so, sooooo sorry. I'll get back to you whenever, peace .**


	4. The run

**Hey guys *nervous laughter*. It's been awhile hasn't it? Don't kill me yet I have excuses! Vacation off to North Carolina and Ney York to freeze my ass off, and when I come back my computer decides "hey man welcome back I am going to never turn on again muahahaha". So umm yeah heres chapter 2 of this very, VERY overused story *grin*.**

I finished the letter and left it taped down to my pillow. Not that they would come look for me anyway. Afterwards I grabbed my backpack that was a gift from Grover(it never gets full or heavy which is pretty awesome if you ask me). All I needed to pack where some clothes, seeing as I wouldn't be needing food or drinks as I wasn't planning being alive for very long. Think about it, you have some gods that want you dead, meaning that most of the campers and maybe the hunters of Artemis would hunt me down. Nest stop, somewhere not here. I waited in my cabin until the horn for dinner sounded. Then I was off.

I looked down the hill to see the camp one last time, then turned around to walk away from all the memories. As I walked away I felt godly presences appear somewhere in camp. After that is all a blur as I ran far, far away.

***in SpongeBob voice thing* 1 week later**

I was running from a group of hellhounds. Usually they oppose no threat to me but seeing as I was tired, hungry, and WEAK, well you get the idea. I made the mistake of looking back and WHAM. I fell face first into the ground, then being pulled up by a rope so I was dangling by one foot. Normally I could've just did a sit up and cut the rope, but I could barely hold my sword. So I basically sat there dangling like a ragdoll in the wind. Eventually sleep found me, and I was dragged into one of my many nightmares. This one wasn't an exception.

_I was sitting in an open field chained to the ground, and I could see 12 figures walking towards me. This wasn't good. I struggled against the chains but it did no good. As the figures_ got closer I recognized them as, guess who, the gods. _Just as they were about to grab me the dream went dark, then shifted into a white room._

"_hello their Perseus Jackson"_

"_huh? Who's there?" I said as I turned around_

_There was a man who had a cloak darker than black with stars, planets, galaxys, well everything in the universe moving around on it._

"_I see that you are in some sort of trap" he said snickering_

_I immediately put my guard up_

"_who are you?" I asked glaring at him suspiciously _

"_Im surprised Perseus, my name is Chaos, creator of well everything"_

_My lips forming an "o" was my intelligent answer._

"_I will ask you one question perseus, would you like you join the warriors of me?"_

**Cliffhanger :0 also don't be afraid to ask me stuff, ill answer them when I get the chance. Until then peace out -zack**


	5. I'm Back!

**yo wasup guys, zack here and sorry about all of this, but shit happens. yes I will be continuing the story but I'm coming up with ideas that are original. you get what I'm saying? so yeah in the mean time check out my new story I'm making. I will be updating story's weekly(promse)**

**so yeah **


	6. New Home

**I'm back and I got ideas that will make you go "wow!" But first, I like to talk with a select few Reviewers ;)**

**AvengingPheonix: I will try to find and fix any errors or mistakes I make**

**allen r: I will put up a poll later on n the story to see who gets up with Percy**

**Chakor Reulle: I'm terribly sorry about that, everything is in paragraphs now.**

**and that's about it, I'll see you at the end of the chapter**

_Percy POV_

_resume nightmare_

_"would you like to join the warriors of me?"_

_ok hold up, lets look at the pros and cons of joining the so called 'warriors of chaos'._

_pro: new life_

_con: have to leave my family_

_pro: get away from the ones who betrayed me_

_pro: become stronger_

_pro: I go some place where I'm appreciated_

_I could go on all day with this, so you know what my answer was?_

_"it would be an honor, Lord Chaos" I said while attempting to do a bow._

_notice how I said 'attempted'._

_uh hello, still dangling from a stupid rope._

_"no need for formality's Perseus, you will be my greatest warrior, and heir to the name Chaos. Now get some rest, I supposed you'll need it if you are to escape the hunters" Chaos said holding back a grin as he stepped through another portal and then the dream went blank, reappearing at The Olympian Throne Room. I wasn't alone, seeing as Luke was fighting me and that daughter of Athena. Grover was playing his reed pipes, making vines slither their way up Luke's leg, but Luke would just shake them off like it was nothing. The Athena spawn said something but I couldn't hear it from where I was in the dream, then Luke started to try to gain control over his own body. yada yada yada Luke gains control for the moment yada yada yada you know what happened. But when I went to hand Luke my sword the Athena spawn whirled around and pierced my Achilles Heel. I heard myself scream and even though it wasn't real, it still sent shivers down my spine. when the scream died down, so did the whole dream._

I woke up to hearing sounds of feet coming near the tree I was in. I somehow got enough strength to reach up and cut the rope, but just to fall down on my head. As soon as got up there they were, about 20 girls in silver hunting outfits, all aiming their little bows at my head, along with a 12 year old girl with silver eyes, and a huge bow aimed right in-between my eyes. I didn't feel like dying at the moment, so I did what any person with common sense would do.

"Lady Artemis" I grumbled while doing a small, short bow.

"you are needed on Olympus Perseus" Artemis said with a voice so soothing, yet with enough viciousness to make any mortal wet their pants. After the 2nd Titan War Artemis has given me the pleasure of calling me by my name, and not by 'Boy'.

"I didn't get an invitation" I stated back glaring at Artemis. I don't know if it was my imagination or not, but think I saw Artemis flinch, then reclaim her posture.

"it's not a question Perseus, your coming with me" was all she said before walking over to me. Right before she could grab ahold of me I took off Sprinting at top speeds (which is pretty fast seeing as all I was doing for the past week was running) deeper into the woods, if that was even possible.

"go left, right, jump, over that rock, past that tree, over the river" Apparently I ordered a Chaos GPS that led me right to a ledge, with a 75 ft. drop, into, guess what? More forest. I turned around and saw Artemis with a smirk on her face and her arms folded.

"I must say Perseus, your stamina and gracefulness while running is par with my hunters. but you still have to come with me to Olympus"

"jump Perseus" I think the Chaos GPS just broke

"I am not going back to Olympus, they all just used me to win the war, then moved on to the next 'hero', if you can even call him that, while I was gone." with that I leaned back and fell hearing a certain someone scream out my name. either Artemis or Thaila. Anyways about halfway through the fall, a portal opened up beneath me, I landed right on top of the softest bed I have ever felt, ever.

xXBobTheLineBreakXx

I woke up in awe at the scenery around me. The room had 8 walls, shaped into a octagon, each with different animated scenes occurring inside it. like it was a move screen for a theater, and when I looked up there was a dome with so many shades of black, iit almost didn't look gothic. keyword 'almost'.

"ahh, the young hero awakens from his great slumber " Chaos smirked as he appeared at the foot at my bed.

"well you would too if you had 20 man hating demons chasing your behind" I countered and plopped back down onto the soft heaven beneath me.

"Perseus, I know how much you despise your old life, that is why I chose now to recruit you. If you want, you may change your name to anything, and also keep a hood up covering everything but your lips to your chin" he said as he summoned a chair to sit, and listen to my answer

"so this is what you meant by new life? starting over fresh, I like it, from now on call me Alpha(over used name, I know, so shut up!)

**Look! it's a Poll! Only you can decide who dates Percy in this Fanfic**

**Zoe: 0**

**Bianca: 0**

**Thaila: 0**

**Jasmine: 0 (Chaos's third in command)**

**other: 0**

**Vote!**

**peace out**

**-Zack**


End file.
